Idiot
by SliverOfHope
Summary: Red doesn't seem to understand that Leaf likes HIM and not Blue. Request for Lawman09 on deviantart. Rated T for language. Leaf's POV. First crack at BurningLeafShipping. Enjoy!


"Red."

"…"

"Red?"

"…"

"Red, answer me, for the love of Mew!"

"Huh?"

"Oh good, sweet Arceus!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes upwards in annoyance. Red just blinked at me lazily, eying my facial expression, as I grew more annoyed.

"You can't just call me over to talk to me and then not talk! I have a phone, you know. You could have just called that."

The silence that followed angered me even more. It wasn't like Red was the most infuriating person ever. No, that honor belonged to Blue, Red's stupid, moronic, bigheaded rival. Although at that moment, Red was climbing up the annoying list. Red wasn't silent and stoic, he was loud, exuberant, and highly expressive. The guy had a smile on his face all of the time, and was kind to virtually everyone. So yeah, this annoying, quiet Red was pissing me off.

"Why aren't you saying anything to me? I can just go back to Vermillion and train, if you want." This was getting ridiculous. I stood, brushing my coral colored skirt off, bits of Pallet Town's grass drifted back to the ground. I glared at the mess of brown hair hidden under a big red hat before huffing and crossing my arms. "I'm leaving now," I said.

Just before I took my first step away from Red, an arm grabbed at the bottom of my skirt, tugging it ever so slightly. I stopped and glanced downwards. "Can I help you?" I seethed.

Red just nodded slowly, before letting his arm fall slowly to his lap. He faced downwards, the lip of his cap hiding his eyes and face. "You like Blue."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement; a really dumb statement, at that. I opened my mouth to ask what the in the name of Kanto he was talking about, but he continued before I could spit out my thoughts.

"You like Blue. A lot. I understand. He's perfect, and strong, and handsome, and brave, and always wins, and muscular, and tall, and everything that I'm not. It's fine that you do. I just figured, you know, that you really wouldn't want anything to do with me since I'm below you and him. I'm a weakling compared to you two. Which is why you go so well together. Not with me. I mean, seriously, a champion material trainer and one who loses twice as much as he wins? I don't think so."

Um, what? "Whoa, wait, Red. What are you talking about?" I kneeled down next to him, putting my hand on his thigh. "I don't like Blue like that. I actually despise him a little."

He apparently didn't hear me or didn't understand, because he continued beating himself up about things that he wasn't. "I haven't won a battle in, oh I don't know, a week? And I can't even budget my winnings well! I'm skinny only because I can't buy food, so I'm fragile and breakable and weak and I get sick a lot. I'm stupid Leaf! So I understand why you like- love- whatever Blue! You don't have to-"

I cut him off with my lips pressed against his. I noticed his red eyes widen as mine slipped shut, and I felt his heartbeat rise and rise and rise until I thought it would explode out of his chest. Red's arms found their way around my hips while my hands threaded their way into his jacket. We pulled away after a mostly innocent kiss, and I smiled. Is this what was really wrong with Red? I chuckled to myself. Really?

"You're laughing at me," said Red, his face falling.

I giggled more and shook my head. "No, you dummy, I'm laughing because of all the things that could have been wrong with you, it was the fact that you though Blue was a better match for me than you. Red, I slapped him in the face the last time he hit on me. Do you really think I'd want to be with him? That's disgusting!"

Red's jaw went slack. "What?"

"I want to be with _you_, Red. I don't know why it took you so long to see that."

His eyes bugged out of his head and he choked a bit. "You what?"

Sighing, I answered, "I. Want. To. Be. With. You. Do I have to spell it out?"

Red's head shook back and forth so quickly, his hat slid off to the side a bit. "But are you sure?"

I grinned widely and kissing him on the cheek, said, "One hundred percent, sure. Though I really don't know why you didn't realize that." I laughed. "I wasn't exactly subtle with my feelings around you, Red. Didn't you notice all the blushing and laughing and nervousness?"

"Um…"

"And didn't you notice how I would always find _you_ and tell _you_ about my travels and what Pokémon I caught _before _anyone else?"

"I-"

"And didn't you notice how I would only react to you flirting with me, and not Blue?"

He shook his head, smiling a bit. "I'm an idiot."

"Tch, not as big of an idiot as Blue."

Red laughed, loud and hearty, like usual. "That's the truth."

I stood and offered Red my hand. He took it, flushing slightly.

"What?" I inquired.

His face turned about the same color of his name as he stuttered out, "Do you want to go to Viridian and have lunch with me."

I smiled, gripping his hand tighter. "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/n: **My very first BurningLeafShipping story. Hopefully I did the pairing justice. A girl's first person POV is always so easy to write, so hopefully I got Leaf's personality down pretty well. And Red's, lol.

For the record, I don't usually call the girl from FR/LG Leaf. I call her Blue since that's how I first called her back when I read scans of the PokéSpe manga online. I also don't usually call Blue, Blue. I call him Green. But for the sake of understanding, and for the requester, I left them with their English translation names. Stupid language differences!

This was a request for lawman09 on deviantart. Hopefully it lives up to his expectations~ ;w;

To everyone else, I don't own the characters, cities, or anything else mentioned. Pokémon (c) Gamefreak. So don't sue. ^_~


End file.
